


Your Secret Is Out Now

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Arguing, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has had more than enough of darting out the back door, crawling under the bed, and hiding in closets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Secret Is Out Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> thank you to selketschild for suggesting a sequel to your secrets (not) out! It gave me the idea for a small addition to the story. I hope you enjoy it!! :)

Pete has had more than enough of darting out the back door, crawling under the bed, and hiding in closets. It seemed like every time he got to second base with Patrick, his mom would get home and call out for him to come downstairs to talk about his day. It left Pete with the responsibility of hiding, because neither he nor Patrick wanted Pete to get caught by Patrick's mom. Pete blames Patrick every time. He blames his refusal to tell his mom about their relationship and blames Patrick's poorly timed urges to get fucked. Not that he's ever even been fucked by Pete, considering he couldn't make it past second base because of his mother.

It's after the third time in a row they've been caught this week that Pete decides a conversation about their relationship is in order. He invites Patrick over to his apartment (Patrick tells his mother he's going to Joe's) and sits him down on the couch. Patrick sighs, looking nervous as Pete sits next to him. It's almost as if Patrick knows just what he's about to bring up. Every time he had before today, Patrick had shied away from the topic and curled up under the blankets. That wouldn't be happening today, though. "We need to talk." Pete starts, grimacing at how his words sound. Fuck, he hadn't meant to sound like he was breaking up with Patrick. If anything, it would be Patrick who dumped Pete, because Pete is infatuated beyond belief with this adorable eighteen year old. Hopefully Patrick feels the same. When Pete looks at Patrick, he seems alarmed, fingernails digging into his wrist. "No! No, no I mean about being open to your mom." Pete adds the rest after he sees Patrick bite down hard on his lip. His boyfriend relaxes immediately, unfreezing and slumping back.

"Asshole, don't start conversations like that. I thought- I thought you were gonna break up with me." Though Patrick gives a weak chuckle, Pete can hear how terrified his voice sounds and how much smaller then it normally was. It almost breaks his heart that Patrick would think that Pete would just break up with him. Pete grabs his hand and begins to rub small circles onto his palm.

Patrick scoots next to him and sighs. "We need to tell your mom, 'Trick." Pete says softly, careful not to push too hard. If he did that, Patrick would either get flustered and punch him, or freeze up and refuse to talk. Neither sounded ideal, so he kept his voice low and soothing. "Please, lunchbox." Patrick stiffens and Pete braces himself for excuses, but Patrick just squeezes his eyes shut and brings his feet up. "Patrick, don't be like that." Pete warns, voice rising slightly. All that seems to do is encourage Patrick to curl up into a little ball. Fuck. The older sighs and rubs Patrick's back. "You have to tell me why you won't tell her, baby." Pete tries a different approach, a loving, caring tone. He loves Patrick, he really does. But it's too soon in their relationship to expect Patrick to love him back. Pete's aware he falls fast and hard for people, but it's been so long since he's felt what he does with Patrick. Patrick's only eighteen and probably doesn't love him back yet, considering they've only been dating for two months, but God, Pete wishes he does. And since he loves Patrick, he wants to be able to tell Patrick's mother.

They stay in the same position for a while, Patrick in a ball while Pete rubs his back. Eventually Patrick uncurls and sniffles, eyes watering unexpectedly. Pete's caught totally off guard. "M-My mom doesn't- she doesn't know I like- that I like guys." Patrick stammers out, rubbing his eyes and turning away from Pete. Pete's seen him cry exactly once, so this takes him by surprise. The fact that he's not out to his mom is also a surprise to him. He'd assumed that he was. Pete bites the inside of his cheek. "Are you afraid to tell her?" Pete asks gently. Patrick nods slowly, a tear dropping from his right eye. A few from the left follow.

"'Trick, you don't have to tell her. But- But if you want to, I'll be there with you." He doesn't say I love you yet, but he thinks it as hard as he can and hopes Patrick can hear it. He opens his arms up and Patrick falls into them, straddling him clumsily and hugging him. They stay in that position for quite a long time before Patrick pulls away from him.

"I want to tell her."

//

Pete has never felt more awkward in his entire life. Patrick sitting next to him and Patrick's mother, Patricia, is sitting across from them. Her eyes are narrowed as she looks over Pete, her arms crossed. Pete swallows. "Mom. I have to tell you something." Patricia makes the noise that parents make to let their child know they're listening, but keeps her eyes on Pete. "Um, um-" Patrick starts. Pete looks at him and he looks terrified. "M-mom." At Patrick's tone, Patricia turns her gaze to her son, looking concerned.

"What, honey?"

"I-I'm. I-I-I," Patrick stops, trembling in nervousness. Pete can just see how anxious he is and hurts him. He doesn't think when he grabs his hand, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. Patricia notices the movement and her eyebrows furrow. "I'm gay." Patrick blurts, as if he was given strength. Patricia blinks at him for a moment before smiling, shaking her head gently. Pete tenses. Was she going to say that he was wrong? That it was a phase? Beside him, he can feel Patrick stiffen, can almost hear his heart thumping wildly.

Patricia notices their positions and laughs lightly for a few moments. "Patrick, dear, calm down. I know you're gay." She says with a wide smile. "I'm assuming this is your boyfriend?" Patrick and Pete both nod at the same time, feeling relieved. Pete has a tight grip on Patrick's hand and he doesn't think he's letting go any time soon. "What's your name?"

Pete almost blanks and forgets his name. He's never been any good with parents, but this is _Patrick's mom_ and he has to be perfect. He has to. "I'm Pete. Pete Wentz." Pete tells her, a smile forming on his face. Finally, finally he can be kiss Patrick in front of his mom, can take him home and fuck him without Patrick worrying. He internally whoops as he noses Patrick's cheek and wraps an arm around his waist. Patrick leans into him, a relieved look on his face. Patricia's eye soften at the movement and she stands. She holds her arms out and Patrick wiggles away from Pete's grip to hug her.

"I can see you're good for Patrick. I'm glad you told me, honey."

"It was Pete's idea." Patrick says.

Pete stands and Patrick falls back from his mom to stand beside him. "I wanted to say I love you in front of your mom. I wanted to be able to ask your mom to show me pictures of you when you were a baby. And- and maybe I wanted to tell her that I plan on proposing to you one day." Patrick's mouth falls open and he cups Pete's cheek, eyes wide. Pete laughs, mirroring his movement. Patricia makes an 'aww' noise, and honestly, Pete loves her right now. Pete kisses Patrick gently, breaking apart when Patricia laughs loudly.

"You know what, I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone. Patrick, make sure you put your sheets in the washing machine." She winks and Patrick blushes a bright red, but Pete just laughs. His mother leaves the room, then yells, "I'll be back later!" The front door slams shut a few moments later and Pete turns to Patrick, pulse quickening. Patrick's still blushing and Pete kisses his cheek. Red is a good look on his pale skin. A dark bite on his neck would look even better, Pete decides. His already skin tight jeans seem to tighten even more at the thought and Patrick appears to notice, if the hard on against Pete's thigh says anything.

"Well, that's over. Maybe you'd like to come upstairs to my room?" His boyfriend asks shyly, peering up at him with ocean colored eyes. Pete scoffs. Like he'd ever say no to him. If Patrick thought that Pete was capable of turning him down, then he was crazy. Anyone would be crazy to turn down this golden haired boy with the prettiest pink lips and the most amazing personality.

"I'd like nothing better."

**Author's Note:**

> comments on what you thought are super appreciated!


End file.
